Calm Waters
by halloworldsx
Summary: A spin-off on life of author of the book Speak where it the narrator's generations before grandfather is the husband of the author of Speak. The narrator reflects on life as the first spring comes around.


So, pretty much ... this is probably my first time writing on live journal. And yes, I spell things out  
>('cause it took be awhile to find out abbreviations for things ... oh the slowness that is I)<br>and I'm just your average senior waiting for acceptance.

There's lots of stuff that clutters my head, and good ideas are often lost, so I might as well dump them here.

So here's to my first fanfic, "Calm Waters" 

Micheal was sitting on the porch watching the sky. It was a fine morning, birds chirping, a fresh breeze in the air. It was slightly cold with the sun out, and knowing that the sun would warm the Earth later that day, he decided he would skip on the jacket.

He had learned so much of the world, yet he only knew so little... but it was worth nothing compared to what he had now. He had often sat on this porch when he was young, pondering life endless mysteries.

So much had happen during his lifetime. The String Theory was finally put together. Time travel was now possible, but the scientist only created a version where do can only look back in time, not change it. Evolution had come a long way because of the new invention. Machines that run on carbon dioxide was finally made, and the Earth had just come out of its fifth Ice Age since then.

And yet technology and advancement was still progressing. NASA along other Space Programs around the world were working on a way to link our planet to many of the other Earth-like planet our universe contain, starting with the most recently found planet, Zarlon. With news updates every day, it seemed liked they were almost finished, but they have yet to test-fire the machine.

He remembered the story of his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather (it was a very long time ago, and sometimes he counted the number of _great's_ wrong) who had participated into the understanding of the String Theory. He remembered how the wife was an author who spoke out her words when she was sexually assaulted and how her book was very personal to her. How she had the courage to speak to the world, and how her husband and to change that world. He had heard the story from his own grandfather, and a story was passed down of a more simplistic world, where technology was not as incredible as it was today.

He imagined only simple cars, not the complex machines that work on carbon dioxide, and how many countries were still in economic depression and struggling through wars and natural disasters that reeked havoc on Earth. The tough economic recession that later turned into a depression that plagued America for decades. The flooding of certain ares in New York, Malaysia, and other countries. And the resurfacing of many of those countries when the third Ice Age had hit. Those were rough times his grandfather would often say. Now it was his own turn to tell part of his own history, now that his grandfather had passed long ago.

Micheal continued to wander through his thoughts about how he was know as the Little Lecturer, and would eventually become the most inspirational man on Earth. But he thought that that story would be saved for another time. He often wondered about the current state of things on Earth, but he was abruptly interrupted by a yell from behind.

"Grandpa!" yelled a eight-year-old running from the doorway. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa! Tell me more stories! Pleeeeeaaaassse? I want to hear more about Old Earth!"

Soon the young eight-year-olds cousins arrived through the doorway, all ranging from a few months old to those with an established job and family. Our huge family was gathering for the celebration of the first spring after the recent Ice Age. It truly was a sight to see flowers bloom for the first time in his lifetime, and he was glad to be with family.

"All right young ones, I will tell another story. Just let your old grandfather get himself seated on a chair"

He put the cup of tea he was holding down onto the porch and moved himself to a chair next to the fireplace. The family gathered around while the mothers and grandmothers went into the kitchen to prepare for the feast that night.

"Now, your very old grandfather will start off with the tale of a the man who changed his life as a little boy... A very long time ago..."

And so the grandfather started his story, and would continue to do so for several hours.

The tea in the cup was still and the breeze had long since died. It was nighttime, and all the other family members had gone to sleep. He sat on the porch, just like when he was little, and watch the stars shine brightly in the sky. The world was calm, just like the calm waters before a storm. But the grandfather knew that no storm was coming. He had long since been able to tell.

He knew one thing about tomorrow.

Tomorrow was going to be an incredible day.

_~Fin~_

And that's my first FanFic. Although it really isn't a fan fiction, it was based on the book _Speak_ by Laurie Halse Anderson where the narrator's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was the husband of Mrs. Anderson (the one partaking in the String Theory Project.

This is more of a future thing, and I'm working an an AU (alternate universe, for those who don't know) for Avatar: The Last Airbender. and I may not have time because of schoolwork and such, but I'll get around to it.

I'm thinking of a sequel to this called the "Little Lecturer", but I'm not too sure, since my writing still needs much improvement and I need a lot of information about the world for that one (and can't use fancy English words for nothing). Please review this and pass it on to others~

I need criticism, and well, I'm an artist, not really a writer (and no I do not view a writer as an artist; you know what artist I'm talking about). I have much to learn.

Thank you for you time reading this~! ;)


End file.
